The Stranger
by The Jody
Summary: Chapter Eight Finished! So so so sorry for the long wait! And Please Review because I am wondering if I should continue it or leave it incomplete. This fic takes place in the late nineteen century in England.
1. The Meeting

The Stranger  
By Jody  
  
Kind of fic: Romance /Alternate Universe / Suspense Pairing: Vegeta/Bulma Rating: R Warnings: Suggestive language, angst Disclaimer: I not own Dragonball Z or any it's characters. Background: This fic takes place in the late nineteen century in England which is more technologically advanced. Vegeta is a very rich gentleman who moves into the countryside in which Bulma resides with her mother and father. Because of his wealth he is simultaneously welcomed into the elite social circle in the society with Bulma. Summery of Chapter: Bulma reflects on her first meeting with Vegeta at a ball.  
  
Chapter 1  
The Meeting  
  
My first perception of him was clouded by the excessive banter of the gossiping mouths of the countryside. He was expected to be devilishly handsome with a very foul mouth and a smirk that I heard never left his lips. He stole many hearts stealthily like a cat burglar with only his appearance in use but because of his dry wit and suggestive language the women easily forgot he had acquired it and moved onto something better.  
  
He was everything they said. He was an enigma and because of my curious nature I had to understand him. This drive in me made me become very close to him. He was a different kind of person than the other people around me. I knew the expected from them but his unpredictable actions never could be predicted or explained, at least not from my limited knowledge of his character back then.  
  
He made himself known to all at a very exclusive party that was held by the Baugh family that seemed then like in a worthless attempt to get either of their daughters married to one of the most eligible bachelors in the countryside. He walked in suavely handing his coat to one of the doormen and then waited to be announced by a stout herald who like most of the other workers seemed to be worn out.  
  
" They were right about him." Nancy whispered quietly trying to evade other people from listening, " He is a very attractive man. If I was not a married woman I believe I would get to know him better."  
  
" Does it matter whether or not you are married," I said. Everyone in the whole country knew she had a wondering eye. Her husband had to keep tabs on her constantly so that this certain body part would not lead her into any sinful predicaments that involved others.  
  
She did not answer me instead she left my presence allowing me to return my line of sight back to Vegeta. His physical appearance was rather exquisite although his hair was quite untamed and he was not as tall as most of the other men. He was very handsome though and his extremely masculine body looked absolutely wonderful in his suit. These qualities easily made up for his height difference with the other men.  
  
His eyes scanned over the room only stopping when he caught my gaze. He smirked as his eyes glided over my person. He walked across the room leaving the host mumbling pleasantries into the air. She herself made her way quickly towards another guest leaving his brevity upon leaving behind her.  
  
" I saw you staring at me over there most provocatively so I decided to award you with a better view, woman." He said tilting his head slightly.  
  
" Your assumption that your coming over here would be awarding is very far from my point of view and my name is Bulma, not woman" I retorted even though I knew his assertion was correct.  
  
" I must admit I normally do incite certain feelings when meeting women, naturally the feelings I incite are usually of a romantic kind but in some cases, as in yours, they seem to be different, woman," He said, my last comment not fazing him. "In these few cases these feelings are either genuinely different, which I still doubt, or a facade covering over the usual. Which suits you the first or the last."  
  
" The first, the later is absurd and can't you recognize what a name is or are you not intelligent enough to notice what it is used for Vegeta. One would think with your wealth you would have been taught how to be courteous and well mannered."  
  
" I can recognize that Bulma is your name, whether or not I decide to use it is another matter. Concerning my education I can assure you I went to better schools than all the people you surround yourself with," He stated causing me to glare at him. I believe if I was not in public but somewhere far away from all other eyes I would have tried to physically hurt him which I doubt it would have made a difference to his disposure.  
  
We continued sometime like this until our gazes were lifted from each other by a very tactful comment by a young man hinting for a dance with me. I stared at both of them the contrast too evident; one was a gentleman and the other a bastard. Yet I stayed with the bastard remaining quiet and acting as if this comment was only said in a jocular nature and not a question that deserved an answer.  
  
He became uncomfortable flinching as he stared at us almost begging to be excused from this tense atmosphere. It only occurred to me then he was aware of our impoliteness to his unwanted interruption. He whispered something about promising the next dance to Lady Mary Carter and not wanting to upset her by getting her after the other waltz began. I smiled as his retreating figure disappeared into a muddle of white ball dresses and black tailored suits.  
  
Usually my indifference to their proposals was apparent but I would honour their requests and dance with them, not caring whether I danced all night or sat in a corner beside the fireplace alone. It did not really matter to these men either, for in the countryside rejection was easily forgotten and disappointments disappeared in a matter of moments.  
  
" Vegeta do you know how to dance?" My question was left unanswered since he was no longer behind me. He was somewhere where my eyes could not find him and I certainly was not going to look for him.  
  
I saw him later leaning against the railing of the balcony, completely at peace. He looked too serene to be the same man who was just so impertinent to me. He was looking into the sky with such an intensity that I thought he must have been looking for something only he knew was there.  
  
" You can't find infinity you know," I commented as I watched him from the doorframe.  
  
" Woman I know I can't find infinity that was not what I was looking for."  
  
" Then what were you looking for?" I questioned as I approached him from behind.  
  
" Something that is lost forever."  
  
My eyes followed his gaze to region of the sky he was looking at. All I saw was stars but I continued to stare for a long time trying to find something else but I still only saw the stars.  
  
" There is nothing but stars out there Vegeta?"  
  
" I know."  
  
" Is that what you are looking at."  
  
" No, not the stars woman."  
  
" Then what?"  
  
" None of your damn business woman," he said finally changing his line of sight to me. He had a hint of regret in his eyes that was not because of me but something else. He looked mentally drained and tired of something, something that was causing him pain.  
  
Was he in love? I looked at him again. He did not seem like he was in love, at least not with someone, more with the idea of something or someplace. A man does not look like that when he is in love with a woman even if he was feeling heartache, a man who is in love has a glint in his eyes that cannot be described.  
  
" Vegeta is there something wrong?"  
  
" No."  
  
" You could tell me if there was."  
  
" No I could not"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because I am not a person to whimper out my problems to young ladies who have nothing better to do than pity people, annoy them and go to weekly parties to entrap poor unknowing victims they call men to become their cowardly husbands just to show their false superiority as women."  
  
" I do not only go to parties Vegeta nor do I pity people. And even if I pitied someone it surely would not be you with your damned arrogant egotistical self. Goodbye and goodnight Vegeta."  
  
I left him there. It was his problem for him to deal with alone since he would not condescend himself long enough to speak to people who were obviously lower than him in his mind. I did not see him the rest of the night nor did I want to. I left the ball trying to forget him and promising myself to avoid him wherever I went. Fortunately unknowing to myself then he would always be close to me.  
  
Author Notes: I am a very brutal critic of my own work as well as others and I like when people do the same for me. Please don't just say you hate the fic please tell me why and also if you like the fic please tell me why because this is the only way I can grow as an author. Being articulate in your reviews always helps me to become better because there is always room for improvement and I am willing to listen. This chapter is kind of small but the other will probably be longer. 


	2. Discussions

The Stranger  
  
By Jody Kind of fic: Romance /Alternate Universe / Suspense / Angst Pairing: Vegata/Bulma Rating: R Warnings: Suggestive language, angst Disclaimer: I not own Dragonball Z or any it's characters. Background: This fic takes place in the late nineteen century in England, which is more technologically advanced. Vegeta is a very rich gentleman who moves into the countryside in which Bulma resides with her mother and father. Because of his wealth he is simultaneously welcomed into the elite social circle in the society with Bulma. Summery of Chapter: Vegeta and Mr. Briefs make a business deal.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Discussions  
  
Vegeta walked down the corridors of the hotel slowly. He was in no hurry to get to his destination. He saw no appeal in being the earlier party in a meeting. He, unlike Mr. Briefs, had no intention of waiting on anyone much less for a considerable amount of time even if he was the one in need of something and not vice versa. In this case he was in need of something but he was sure that Mr. Briefs also was in need of the large sum of money he was going to award him after the deal was made and even if he wasn't he knew that he would enjoy adding it to his already considerable fortune.  
  
He had made sure he already wrote the cheque so that proceedings there after would go smoothly. He, personally, did not want the meeting to go on for too long, he had another meeting that was almost has pressing to go after this one and he was sure that this one would earn him almost to all of the money he was about to give away so recklessly on a piece of machinery that was probably worth less but he needed it so didn't mind that much.  
  
With the gravity room in his possession his training would be more rigorous and more dangerous than before but the expected results would have been worth it. He would have been closer to his goal of being a super saiyan in months or maybe even accomplishing such a task in a smaller period of time as he had first intended. All that needed to be done before he could complete the task at hand was pay and then to learn how to use the damned machine in a very short period of time. But the later was not really a problem for him, after all, he was not stupid, contrarily, he was a fast learner. He was sure that any person could teach him how to use it once they themselves were able to do so expertly but he was not sure who was the one who was going to teach him.  
  
"I hope it is not one of those young foolish mechanics," he rumbled to himself, not wanting to be the one teaching the buffoon instead of learning as how he had intended to do," he probably wouldn't even know the difference between his fingers and his toes.  
  
Vegeta entered the restaurant by the front entrance so that he could see the entire room full of tables so that he could go directly to Mr. Briefs without relying on a waiter to show him to the table. Mr. Briefs was not sitting at one of the tables on the large lower part of the restaurant but at one of the more private ones on the upper part of the restaurant that was connected to the lower part by many flights of steps.  
  
Mr. Briefs looked perfectly content at his position by himself and did not particularly look in need of any interruptions by Vegeta at the moment but business had to be done and Vegeta could no longer postpone this meeting. He walked through the restaurant ignoring the waves and calls from former and present acquaintances, both of whom he did not want to converse with now or anytime soon. He was sick of them, they always managed to get in the way of any business matter he had to deal with.  
  
When he reached the table Mr. Briefs stood up to shake his hand and then they both sat down in the safety that lied in each other's company, Mr. Briefs did not have to go shopping with his wife and Vegeta could ignore all the people he wanted under the guise of being engulfed in an important business meeting.  
  
" Mr. No Ouji, firstly I must say welcome to our part of the country. Where was it that you lived before?"  
  
" London," he said abruptly.  
  
Vegeta did not want to waste time with any unneeded pleasantries. He had gotten enough of that from the people who kept on showing up at his house unexpectedly and would not leave him alone until they part taked in some sort of meal with the mandatory accompaniment of some discussion or another that did not, in the lest, interest him. He did not care about their dreadful daughters' marriage status or their fame as musicians or how long there have been in the market for men to buy. He did not care, it was not like he wanted to marry any of the old hags in any case they looked diseased. Some of them who he saw looked like some sort of deadly poison had overtaken their bodies for some considerable time and they were clinging unto their God given life, which, to him, was reason enough for him, not consider marrying them. He could only marry perfection.  
  
" Oh, you were a native here," Mr. Briefs said demolishing the silence between them, mistaking his attitude for tire rather than not wanting to take part in the usual pleasantries with him, " was it nice growing up here?"  
  
" As nice as any place where murders are a daily occurrence."  
  
" I never knew that London was so violent long that ago. I thought it was only started a few years ago."  
  
" It did," Vegeta said smirking at the older man's reaction. Maybe he should have kept that to himself but what the hell. He was the one who asked the question and why should he feel sorry for someone who asks too many questions to which he or she does not want to hear the subsequent answers.  
  
" Oh," he said speechless, feeling like he had stumbled mindlessly unto protected land. " Well, Vegeta I think it is time we get down to business. I don't think it makes any sense bringing up the unpleasant past."  
  
Vegeta started to laugh at his too well but together sentences. The unpleasant past part was too much of an understatement to be left unnoticed by both of them, Mr. Briefs soon joined Vegeta in pure unrestrained laughter after dissecting what he had just said to let Vegeta act in such a way. It took sometime for it to subside as both saw the joke in those sentences. One who described their childhood like that did not particularly have a good one and both could tell. Vegeta was not exactly the everyday man.  
  
" Vegeta now that the air of awkwardness is gone let us talk about the machine you want to buy."  
  
Vegeta nodded as a response.  
  
" My wife told me you wanted to talk to me about a certain machine that is not on the market, one that is not open for viewing by the public"  
  
" I told her I wanted to buy a machine, the machine that consisted of a very large room where the gravity could be altered between a very wide range."  
  
" The gravity room?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Where did you here about that machine? There is only one of those that exist and it is at my home."  
  
Vegeta took sometime before answering, he knew he had to approach this situation carefully. He did not think telling the other man that this knowledge of such a machine came from an earlier business meeting that was not supposed to be known by anyone except the two people who took part in it.  
  
" On my visit to your office I overheard a conversation between some of your workers about it. After following the sound of their voices, I found them and then questioned them," Vegeta explained convincingly, " That is where I found out about it and that is also where my interest in it begun."  
  
" Oh by pure coincidence. So I guess if my workers had kept their mouth closed you would not have known about it?"  
  
" Yes, I would not" he said knowing that if it was not this excuse it would have been an equally convincing one that he could not help but buy. Lying was a sin but at this moment his only objective was to make Mr. Briefs sell him the gravity room even if he was going to buy it at a far from reasonable price.  
  
" So what do you need it for?" Mr. Briefs said. Vegeta did not answer so he continued," Oh top-secret ehh, let me guess you probably need it for one of those companies you own for maybe problems in production," he paused staring at Vegeta with wide eyes, " Am I right old boy."  
  
" No, actually I was planning on using it for personal purposes."  
  
" How can such a machine be used for that?"  
  
" I have my plans," Vegeta said his eyes gleaming in an almost dark way as his always present scowl formed itself into his well known smirk, almost chuckling at this situation where Mr. Briefs kept on asking incisive questions and his lack of answers for them.  
  
Mr. Briefs had no idea why he wanted the gravity room but to him Vegeta seemed to genuinely want it for some purpose or another and he could easily make another one in the factory it he needed it. And this also served as a way for making Bulma pay more attention to other machines that are just as or even more needed than this one, like one of the machines that are to be specially designed for the Manning account. If Bulma didn't start soon they might not meet their deadline. He would have done it had he not been busy with another account with and earlier deadline  
  
" How much are you willing to pay for it and I will tell if I am willing to accept that for it."  
  
Vegeta doubted the amount of money he had written of this cheque leaf was below value. It was enough to buy fully furnished apartment on one of the top streets in this city, which did not come particularly cheap. Vegeta, knowing the exquisite amount of money on the cheque, handed it over to Mr. Briefs with no doubt in his mind that that sum was enough.  
  
" I can see you have never seen this machine before, have you Vegeta or you would have upped the ante. It is a fully functional electronic machine that is more than two stories high. It has much more functions than you could even imagine which makes it in all aspects one of the most marvelous machines that we at Machine Corp. has created and by all means it does not come cheap."  
  
" So how much do you want."  
  
" Double."  
  
Vegeta took up the cheque from the table and torn it up into tiny pieces. He hoped this machine was everything that Mr. Briefs had told him because he was not going to accept being cheated in a business deal by a elderly man one half his size.  
  
Mr. Briefs watched Vegeta has he wrote the cheque, hurriedly. Of course the machine was worth less than what he told Vegeta but what was the point of telling him to add a half of the present sum to it, such calculations would have been too stressful for both himself and Vegeta to make therefore it was better that he said double. For the money he was getting he could probably throw in a little something or the other for the younger man but if he wanted to do so he himself would have to be there and he did not know how soon Vegeta wanted the machine to be delivered.  
  
Vegeta handed him the cheque and he looked at the sum carefully. Yes this seems enough, he thought happily staring at the cheque with smiling eyes. He was sure Bulma would understand the trade relations between himself and Vegeta once he explained it to her on his arrival.  
  
" Mr. Briefs I am sure that sum of money permits me the request that the machine is to be sent my house by the end of a week long period," Vegeta said interrupting his thoughts, " I need it has soon as possible."  
  
" I am afraid I won't be home for another two or so weeks. Can't you wait?"  
  
" No," Vegeta said rapidly, " I cannot wait." And why should he? He had already wasted enough time trying to get this machine off the other man's hands to wait two or more weeks on the machine itself. No he would not wait that long and that was final. He needed to start training again soon hopefully at another level of gravity than normal before he turned into some weakling who could not hurt a fly.  
  
" Well when are you leaving London?"  
  
" Tomorrow."  
  
" Well then I guess you would deliver a message to my daughter from me saying that I sold you the machine and other important facts pertaining to it like giving you a tour in it and teaching you how to use the actual machine for all its uses."  
  
Vegeta guessed that was a good idea if the person in question wasn't Bulma. From what he got from her she was incredibly stubborn and would not care whether or not he had the letter to show her or not. She would still not allow him near the machine much less to show him around. He had no time to deal with that in the near future.  
  
"Remember to put your signature on the letter. The Ms. Briefs I meet at the ball never struck me as someone who would allow me the luxury of a tour easily."  
  
" You know my daughter?"  
  
" I met her at a ball not too long ago."  
  
" Oh then she knows your face."  
  
" I would presume so," Vegeta said not exactly knowing where this was going to.  
  
" Well then I guess that makes it easier. She won't have any problem with your presence."  
  
That is not the question, Vegeta thought, would he have the problem of dealing with her and her prying self who has to know everything damned thing in this world.  
  
"No."  
  
" I will write the letter and leave it at the front desk so that when you are leaving tomorrow you can collect it," Mr. Briefs stated signaling the end of this conversation.  
  
Vegeta got up, shook his hand and was off. He looked at his watch and it said a quarter to six. If he wanted to meet with the unknown man in the mountains at six he would have to hurry to there in his car. That location was chosen because they were not supposed to be seen together by anyone for reasons that were better left unsaid.  
  
This client of his was desperate, a trait that could be seen in most of people forming his cliental, all of whom had the need to maintain a balance in their life even if the scale was tilted in a way that opposed equilibrium. Being gamblers at heart they gambled with things that was considered very precious in the world they lived in but miniscule in the world Vegeta used to live in. What they called jealousy was what caused them to become gamblers and envy caused them to stay that way, gambling with the lives of others with the mere simple words they said to him but he could not incriminate them. It was these gamblers that enabled him to experience a feeling he had felt was lost along with everyone else on his home planet.  
  
Vegeta parked his car near the cliff, the meeting point, and exited it. There was a man there in a black overcoat standing near the edge looking at the setting sun. Vegeta assumed this was the man he was to have the meeting with. He walked over to where he was and stood beside him looking out at the sea where the sun seemed to be going into its frigid depths. It was not until the sun almost disappeared into the blue did Vegeta look to see who it was.  
  
" Mr. Davis!?"  
  
Author's Notes: Now to answer some of the reviews, let me first thank you people for hopefully reading and then reviewing. The reason I made Vegeta go up to Bulma instead of waiting to be introduced to Bulma by someone other person is because I wanted to show Vegeta as a nonconformist who does not go by anyone's rules except his own. It also shows his huge ego because he thought himself important enough to someone he did not know to just walk up to them, in short to show his false superiority. By making them use their first names instead of the last kind of shows the instantaneous connection they have with each other while also showing that they were being rude to each other, that they showed no respect to each other and had no plans to do otherwise until they were showed some which will not be in the near future. Hope this was a good enough explanation.  
  
I made some parts of the fic first person and other parts second person for a reason. I know this is not possible for it to be set in these times and have technology but that is how I wanted to write the fic and the plot is much better with this twist for many reasons that can only be learnt in later chapters. This fic has been thought out properly so everything will come in place later on. 


	3. Gravity Room

The Stranger  
By Jody  


  
Kind of fic: Romance /Alternate Universe / Suspense / Angst   
Pairing: Vegata/Bulma Rating: R Warnings: Suggestive language, angst   
Disclaimer: I not own Dragonball Z or any it's characters.   
Background: This fic takes place in the late nineteen century in England, which is more technologically advanced. Vegeta is a very rich gentleman who moves into the countryside in which Bulma resides with her mother and father. Because of his wealth he is simultaneously welcomed into the elite social circle in the society with Bulma.   
Summery of Chapter: Vegeta visits Bulma  
  


Chapter 3  
Gravity Room  


  
I had lain in my bed tucked away under the many blankets that had been keeping me warm for those past few days. I had still to enjoy the good night's sleep I dreadfully needed. I had stayed up until early that morning going over the system records and programming charts of the gravity room but I still could not find the solution to the problem that was plaguing me for the past few days.   
  
The gravity room just would not stop malfunctioning. After the gravity reached three hundred times earth's gravity the room would just shut down itself automatically. That was only supposed to happen in the cases where the computer sensors picked up someone's body heat where the gravity was being altered or when the door was to be opened for someone to enter otherwise this was not supposed to happen.   
  
If father and mother did not go to the seminar in London, father would have been able to help me with my little problem but he was a guest speaker there and could not give up the chance to meet potential clients as well as old ones. He was not to be home until the end of that week, a few days after the seminar itself had ended. This was due to the fact that mother had wanted some quality time alone with father for sometime now and had not gotten the opportunity to do so before. Naturally, she took advantage of it when she got the chance.   
  
They enjoyed themselves immensely during those days. Mother went shopping all day for clothes and other things we might have needed at home while father attended the seminar but afterwards they had quality time alone with each other that was not only long awaited but also well deserved. Father had been busy with the expansion of Machine Corp., a company that made machinery for hospitals, factories etc. and were increasing they production for this new company that was just starting and needed machines to be made especially for their own unique uses.   
  
After I spent hours lying in bed, trying to sleep, rest still did not engulf my body completely. I would fall asleep for a little while, then I would wake up and then fall asleep again. This lasted until I finally dragged myself out of bed at about nine o' clock in the morning and went for some breakfast that was already out on the table. I ate quickly and then headed for the gravity room with only a small umbrella in hand to keep me out of the rain.   
  
When I reached there I changed into clothing that was more comfortable. The dresses, which I had to wear around the house for appearances sake, was not suitable for working on either heavy or light machinery. The loose fitting shirts and pants that I kept in the closest at the back of the gravity room was much more suitable than a dress. All that had to be done other than putting it on was to tuck to the shirt into the pants and roll up the sleeves so as not to let these items of clothing get in my way like a dress would.   
  
After changing I went straight to work. I wanted to find the where the problem was based, solve it and then find a way to improve the height at which the gravity room gravity could go. I wanted to reach at least six hundred time's earth gravity. At that level anything could be easily compressed.   
  
Later that evening I heard voices approaching the gravity room. I couldn't hear what they were saying at first, all I heard was a few mumblings and grunts, but as they came closer I could hear pieces of their conversation.   
  
" This way sir," a meek voice said. It sounded like Maria. She was one of the maids who could always be found in her room or in the gardens picking flowers for the house. She didn't socialize with the other servants, as much as took orders from them and answering the door was an annual event for her.   
  
" Is this it?" a deeper and very masculine voice said. I knew instantly it was Vegeta's but the question why he was here remained unanswered until he entered the gravity room and spurted out his hollow words around the place.   
  
" Yes sir this is it."   
  
" Oh."   
  
" Wait here sir," she said before knocking on the door. I waited for a minute or two before answering it, not wanting them to know I was listening the whole time.   
  
" Madam, Mister Vegeta is here to see you," she stuttered out while she staring at my outfit. I could tell she did not expect to see me in this attire but then again I doubt she was perceptive enough to notice that I was an inventor. It took her sometime to get herself together becoming once again almost expressionless. She said nothing; she just curtsied and then left leaving a smirking Vegeta behind her.  
  
" Wonderful clothes woman. You should wear them more often," he said as he cocked his head to the left a little, " yes it accentuates your only good qualities," he said as he continued to stare.  
  
A cool breeze then passed us and enjoying the feel of it took presidence over what Vegeta was saying. There had only been the still heavy rainfall that fell for the pass few days no wind accompanied it but then again I soon realized no rain was falling at the moment. If it was raining Vegeta and Maria would not have spent that much time speaking to each other, they would have concentrated on keeping themselves dry.   
  
" Woman, are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to go inside," Vegeta almost shouted alerting me of his presence again, " I can't believe a woman like you would rather chill to the bone to get a man than keep your own health," he said pointing toward my chest before brushing pass me.   
  
I looked down to see that my breasts were somewhat visible through my shirt. I clutched unto my shirt tightly, covering them quickly, as if hiding them from his view. He was already inside the gravity room looking around. He did not notice my attempts to keep my modesty in tack. It didn't matter to him. He did not care whether I was naked, fully dressed in man's attire or in a huge ballroom dress, I still did not appeal to him on any level not even on a purely physical one. I closed the door and headed towards the bastard.   
  
" Vegeta why are you here?" I asked but he did not hear, he was ignoring me. " Vegeta I don't have time to waste tell me why you are here or leave."   
  
He then turned around to face me, his disposure no longer calm and collected as before. " I don't think you should be ordering me around on my own property, woman. It is you who should not waste my time. I suggest you be quiet and show me around here or leave."   
  
I took deep breathes in a failed attempt to keep myself calm and not shout at Vegeta but as he started to tap his feet impatiently at me I lost control.   
  
" Vegeta leave. You don't own this place my father does and he wouldn't sell it to you because it still needs some work. Also if my father sold it to you I can assure you he would have let me know before you barged into here."   
  
" Woman, I am not here to explain your family problems I am here to calm what is mine. Your father sold it to me and told me to give you this," he said before reaching into his pocket and handing the letter to Bulma.   
  
I grabbed and read. It confirmed what Vegeta had so arrogantly said, father did sell it to him and at a good price. The gravity room was to be dismantled and taken to Vegeta's mansion before he returned. He wanted me to start working on other projects and not to circle my life around this one machine when there were so many other machines that I should have been working on. He left his signature at the bottom of the letter in the case I thought Vegeta had forged the letter.   
  
" Are you done yet or do you need help reading," he said impatiently. I had not noticed until then that he was right behind me, tapping his shoes on the cold stone floor. I had blocked him out completely.   
  
I felt tired then, I wanted to go my room, throw myself down on the bed and sleep. I did not want to have to show Vegeta around the place but it had to me done. I turned around to meet his gaze, nodded and started to show him around.   
  
I showed him the small room, which allowed the gravity to be altered in the large circular room opposite to it, the remote we used to control it by hand as well as the control panels that also served that purpose. We also viewed the closets, bathrooms and changing areas etc. He nodded his head when he wanted to leave a certain place allowing us to go another. He seemed interested in how the machine worked. Whether or not the gravity could be controlled without the remote was a question he insisted on getting an answer and demonstration from. He behaved himself like a gentleman until it came to the time he wanted an explanation for some features of the room.   
  
" What do you mean the sensors will not keep the machine going if it senses someone's body heat in the room?"   
  
" Exactly what you just said."  
  
" Then why the hell can you change the gravity from the actual machine."   
  
" That is cases where the remote is not working and a robot as to go inside and turn off the machine."   
  
" I want that altered," he paused, " the door one can stay but that has got to go."  
  
" Why?"   
  
" I have my reasons. I don't want your silly precautions to get in my way of using the machine how I see fit."   
  
" And how is that."   
  
" That is not your concern," he growled.   
  
I don't see why he was being so stubborn. It needed to be this way to ensure the safety of all whosoever used it. If he was using it for compression or anything like that there was no need to give up this precaution after all it was for the compression of metal why this machine was made. If this command was not made many people could lose their lives since solids are incompressible at earth's gravity and humans can't handle gravity over earth's own.   
  
" Is it only for you or are you going to let people endanger their lives also." I asked softly. I needed an answer before I made my decision. Even though it was his machine I was not going to put anyone's life in danger for money that could always be earned another way.   
  
" It is for my use only, woman, no one else's."   
  
" Okay then I will do it but you have to promise me no one else will get hurt. I want my conscience to be cleared in the case anything goes wrong. You are the one who will have theirs to bother them. "   
  
He chuckled loudly at my last statement; his chest rumbling with laughter while his eyes sparkled with glee. He no longer seemed like the bitter man I knew him as that constantly wore a scowl but a man who knew the joys of life and lived life to experience it. But when the laughter faded away he became the Vegeta I knew again, bitter and ill bred.   
  
" You have my word."   
  
I believed him for some strange reason. It was probably due to the sincere look in his dark eyes. I shrugged. This was not what I expected, I expected a threat of some kind but not this.   
  
" You can expect your machine in a few days' time."  
  
By then I was sure I would have finished working on the changes I had to made and fix what was wrong with it at the moment.   
  
" Why so long."   
  
" The machine needs work to be done on it and contrary to what you might think Vegeta it takes time to dismantle this structure."   
  
He said nothing. He just nodded. By the expression on his face I could tell he was thinking about something seriously, he seemed to be deeply embedded in his thoughts. I had learnt from our previous meeting not to bother Vegeta when he was like this, he would bit your head off and insult you simultaneously. I did not feel like a fight so I just waited for him to come back to reality and out of his own but even after he came out of his trance he could not come out of the world he created for himself, where all beings were lower than himself.   
  
" I have to go. I will be expecting this very soon," he said as he pointed to the floor. "Please don't take forever to get it there you have already delayed my plans."   
  
And with that he spun around on his heels and left me to try and figure out the problem again.  
  
Sorry for the late chapter.  



	4. Gossiping Mouths

The Stranger  
By Jody  
  
Kind of fic: Romance /Alternate Universe / Suspense / Angst Pairing: Vegata/Bulma Rating: R Warnings: Suggestive language, angst. Disclaimer: I not own Dragonball Z or any it's characters. Background: This fic takes place in the late nineteen century in England, which is more technologically advanced. Vegeta is a very rich gentleman who moves into the countryside in which Bulma resides with her mother and father. Because of his wealth he is simultaneously welcomed into the elite social circle in the society with Bulma. Summery of Chapter: Lady Carter comes for a visit and raises interesting subject matters. Bulma on pondering about them thinks about Vegeta in a more appealing way.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gossiping Mouths  
  
Lady Mary Cater was here again but this time in the late afternoon. She was sitting under the Mahoney tree, with my mother, having some tea. I was keeping myself from going to join them with the excuse that I wanted to get a book to read but the time limit was now at an end, leaving me to face my obligations. Another injury to my 'weak ' character was sure to be made by her at my expense for what she said was for my own good. To me the only good thing about Lady Cater at this moment was that she provided some excitement, some gossip and was a trustworthy confidant of the family. This was a lot in many eyes but it came at a price.  
  
I walked out of the library and headed for the party of two, which was soon to be three. Father was so unbelievably lucky to be born of his sex. He was in the comfort of his lab probably thinking God for the small mercies he bestowed on him. But me who was of the 'weaker sex' had to be stronger than him in order to brace myself for what was sooner or later going to happen.  
  
Mother waved me over as soon as she saw that I was approaching. The Lady merely raised an eyebrow to acknowledge my presence. I held unto my book tightly, bracing myself for all-upcoming attacks that could never be really answered appropriately, which was the way I wanted to. I had to respect my elders, though sometimes life's superiors would come out of place and needed to be placed back into their respective place.  
  
"Well it has been long enough, Bulma. Were you writing your own book," Lady Carter said with a questioning smile while simultaneously pouring me out some tea. I was going to say nothing but opted otherwise, after all, Lady Carter had her uses.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I just couldn't find this book."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Bulma, I am afraid you missed my mention of the new eligible bachelors in the neighbourhood to your mother but I do not mind repeating them for you. I hope you will find one of them suitable for marriage. You must understand, Bulma, you are not exactly the youngest of their prospects to begin with and being choosey at your age is not a royalty you will ever enjoy."  
  
There it was, the mention of my age. What was the difference of two or three years in life? It was expected for every girl, excluding her own ones, to be granted some time after being "brought out" to get married. I knew girls far older than myself who just got married. I should admit it was somewhat my fault, it had long since been brought to my attention people's expectations for me were higher than others and I did nothing to change that. In this society being this rich and this beautiful could either work to one's advantage or, for me, one's disadvantage. I could not help my looks or the family I was placed in so why should I be judged at a higher level than others. It was not fair on any terms but then again life was never fair.  
  
I sighed. There was nothing I could say to change anything in these people's mind; I could only try my best to be in charge of my own destiny no matter the obstacles I would have to go through. I slumped down a little further, seeking comfort in the softness of the chair, readying myself for the barrage of unneeded information I was about to receive.  
  
"Donald Viscount," Lady Carter started ", the only son of Charles Viscount, will have all his family fortune in the death of his father in addition to the somewhat large one he has made for himself. He holds the characteristics of all Viscount men, tall, dark and handsome with unmatched gentleness. Superb choice especially since he has made it no secret that he has been looking for a wife."  
  
"Is that where I come in?" I asked nonchalantly, playing with my gloved hand. Viscount men, though they all held these characteristics, did not arouse my interest in the least.  
  
"Yes, but not interested I can see."  
  
"Yes, not interested " I said firmly.  
  
She moved on.  
  
"Mr. Henry Carlton, a nice young man. His heart is in London though but I am sure with some convincing this could be changed."  
  
'That was if I was interested.' I thought  
  
"Oh yes, his father owns one of the electricity companies in London. He runs it and it has been thriving."  
  
"Has it?" I said stroking the tablecloth. It was made of a magnificent white lace, which was definitely from Italy, which was definitely more interesting than the present topic. I heard the too loud clink of a teacup and saucer. I looked up, this was a rear occasion to hear such noise. I could by the look on Lady Carter's face she was more than displeased with my behaviour and was so that she was acting out of her quite decent, well- tempered character. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything my mother intervened.  
  
"Bulma please try to look interested. Please for your father and I's sake at least, even if it is not for your own. Mary and I have both watched you grow up, we do care for your well being."  
  
This was the first time my mother spoke in the entire conversation and it could be noticed that her voice was considerably more steady and serious than normally. She had been paying attention to the conversation the whole time though she had remained silent. Her smile and grasp was caring and held no falsity in it. How could I at least not humour them? But I did not need to try, the last bachelor sparked my interest somehow.  
  
"Should I continue," Mary asked softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This for the best. Bulma you know............."  
  
"I know," I said cutting her off. I knew this already, repeating it was not necessary and was just a waste of my precious time. She needed to get along with it instead of babbling more than needs be.  
  
Silence reined for some time before Mary cleared her throat and continued. "This is the last one Bulma. I do not think I can tell you anything you don't already know but there is never any waste in going over things. He may not be any girl's cup of tea but Mr. Vegeta no Ouji is still a gentleman."  
  
Then something struck me the moment after his name floated from her lips. His name reminded be of him and vice versa. His name was just as rough as he was. It described, no mimicked his erratic behaviour in a way no other thing could. It was strange but his name sounded powerful and hard like the man himself and unlike other names no matter how it was said, whether in a sweet soprano or in a dangerously low alto, could not be soft or gentle but instead sent shivers down one's spine, hardly a caress in this case it was more like a violation. The violation one experienced when he looked at you like he could see everything you were and would be and because of it knew he was your superior, robbing you of equality.  
  
Meeting the man himself was no anticlimax after you heard all the pleasant and unpleasant things about him. His body boldly set in a superior stance that made him look powerful, majestically masculine in a way that made the blood boil or chill, depending on the sex you were and/or the mood he was in. His hair was the distinct replica of the flames you saw in his eyes. Yes, he was certainly not a girl's regular cup of tea, not the one that was the sweet liquid that caressed the back of the throat after being drunk but the infrequent one that scorched the tongue with it's fiery heat only by testing the liquid with the delicate organ, slightly. Was this why women fell in love with him? He was the epitome of rebellion and by letting him engulf you completely would this allow you your little secret rebellion against the society that imprisoned you in itself. A secret triumph experienced in elation.  
  
I banished my thoughts, laying them to rest again in the dark place in my mind I had left them in from the last time. Between his visit, the firm letters he wrote thereafter requesting the gravity room and the free time I have been having on my hands since the completion of designs for the Manning account, have turned my mind into breeding grounds for trifling thoughts. After all this thinking one knew that intrigue, in the end, was not a feeling that should be attached with your feelings for a man like Vegeta yet it was the most recurrent feeling one could feel around him other than anger and disdain.  
  
"Bulma do you know Mr. Ouji?"  
  
This question was a good one. After all the thoughts I have been having about him it should have been a question I should have asked myself.  
  
Did I know Vegeta? I was not sure, myself. I knew his appearance, the way he looked physically but not much else other than the obvious . I knew his arrogance, his ignorance, and his inconsideration for others but that was not what a man was made of. A man was made of a combination of things, whether good or bad and for Vegeta I had yet to see the good.  
  
"Yes, to an extent."  
  
They both laughed. Was there something I missed when I was engulfed in my own thoughts, something that probably would be of some significance to me at the moment?  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"Yes, quite a lot but let's not dwell on that at the moment." She paused. "Your mother was just telling me that Mr. Ouji stopped by for a visit while she and your father was in London."  
  
"Yes." What was she getting at? I thought.  
  
"It seems that he left London to come down here urgently for a visit. He could not even wait your father to be presence before he came. Quite peculiar, don't you think, Bulma."  
  
I wanted to explain but I could just picture the future smiles on their smiles on their face. Defending yourself always made one seem guilty just as silence did but through silence there lied some uncertainity in people's minds.  
  
"Nothing to say?"  
  
I sighed. My mother knew damn well why Vegeta was here and it was most certainly not for an exchange of pleasantries. It was business that had to deal with the gravity room that he had not received yet completely. The setting up of the machine at his home was still not done yet and until then I would not see him for I was not needed on the site until they were completely set up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Quite defensive isn't she, Lind."  
  
My gaze instantly shifted straight towards my mother. She was giggling. She had been the one to make it seem like there was some blooming romance between Vegeta and I. But it was my fault, if my mind wasn't somewhere else I could have squished this idea before it reached this far, before it became a belief between the two. I hope they would not share this belief with anyone else. Yes, Mary was a confidant of the family but only when confidence was needed otherwise...........  
  
"No, not defensive, annoyed."  
  
And with that response there was silence. This silence lasted sometime until Mary mentioned how unfortunate it was that the Duke died so suddenly of natural causes.  
  
"You stayed in London for the funeral. You must know, Lind, why he died."  
  
"The Police said it was a massive heart attack or something along those lines which seemed to me like a plausible explanation but John found it peculiar that he had that small burn mark on his chest."  
  
"Why would he find that be peculiar."  
  
"Because other deaths have been reported with the same marks."  
  
"Bulma you're somewhat of a scientist. Could there be anyway that this is due to a new disease we don't know about. The marks do not necessarily have to be a burn mark but a mark that is a sign that the person has the disease."  
  
This question got me thinking. "That could be a possibility but with only experimentation would one know." That was true with only experimentation would they know anything truly was true.  
  
"Will I guess the police is taking care of that. They always do so, we shouldn't bother ourselves." Lady Carter said before looking at the sky. "What time is it?"  
  
That was the first time I was recognizing how late it was getting. Mary definitely had to leave now.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"We know. I'll let you out" my mother said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mother and Lady Carter then got up leaving me there alone. I did not want to follow them, mimicking what a small child did in such circumstances in order to avoid being alone. I was not afraid to be alone, I could trust my own company. I was always truthful and faithful to myself. No I was not afraid of being alone but afraid of being in people's presence.  
  
Okay I know this chapter took a long time to come out but I was very very busy. All I can say is I am sorry. This especially goes out to the people who saw the fic at the top of the updated list and it was not updated. And guys please review after reading. I would be great to have some opinions the fic. I would really appreciate some reviews whether it is good or bad once you told me what you think. Oh yes I will try and get out the next chapter soon, very soon, maybe even next week. 


	5. Expectations

The Stranger  


By Jody  


  
Kind of fic: Romance /Alternate Universe / Suspense / Angst   
Pairing: Vegata/Bulma   
Rating: R   
Warnings: Suggestive language, angst.   
Disclaimer: I not own Dragonball Z or any it's characters.   
Background: This fic takes place in the late nineteen century in England, which is more technologically advanced. Vegeta is a very rich gentleman who moves into the countryside in which Bulma resides with her mother and father. Because of his wealth he is simultaneously welcomed into the elite social circle in the society with Bulma.  
Summery of Chapter: Bulma upon her visit to Vegeta's mansion is awed by both its grandeur and serene beauty as well as an inhabitant of it. Her knowledge of Vegeta and his history is not surprising due to what she was to him but the knowledge itself that Bulma gains from her gives her another perspective on what kind of man he truly is.  
  


Chapter 5  
Expectations  


  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" a stout woman said as she was approaching me. She had beady eyes, plump lips and high cheek bones that formed a dignified face, a face that on seeing it for the first time you instantly knew that it could never hold any true beauty yet it was not unattractive just plain. Her beady eyes held a kind of serenity in them. It made her seem like she had experienced too many things in her life, as there is not only quiet before the storm but afterwards. It was just that there was far more destruction for us to notice it, far too much cleaning up to do. It was obvious she must have worked hard for this state of being, for this peace.  
  
"Yes, it's truly beautiful." I said looking at her for much more than a moment too long, studying her actually before going to back to the sight before me. She didn't notice.  
  
"You know, many people stare at this place for hours at a time. The house and grounds are so beautiful all year round, the English weather ever changing never changes anything here in that respect." With that she was silent again, silent enough to gain my interest, driving me to turn towards her. She was thinking.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if it is too beautiful here just like the Garden of Eden. It gives you the feeling that paradise will be lost some day, that it is just a matter of time before it is and nothing can prevent fate from doing its handiwork here, not even the master himself." She sighed. "I just hope I will be sleeping in my grave before it happens. I don't think I could bare to see it go apart again, not again after having seen it go down that path already in my life."  
  
She paused a long time again this time she sighed more heavily than before. Her hand started to quiver with some sort of emotion; I couldn't place any name on it not then but now I knew it was defiantly some sort of pain. She continued to look at me solemnly then as fast as lightning strikes her composure changed and suddenly she started to smile, her face started to glow "Well at least I won't have to worry about it not coming back to its former glory if that happens again. I've been training Susan long enough to take over my duties. She will be ready soon."  
  
I don't know what disturbed me the most. The fact that she was ready to face death so readily as a method of relief or that she was already preparing it by organizing a substitute to take her place in this household, a household that was probably her life, all of her life. Maybe I was wrong but lets just say in appearance she didn't exactly seem like the social climber or the partying type at any point in her life or that if given the chance she wouldn't spend the time as such.  
  
I then occurred to me Vegeta had just moved into this house a mere few months ago, hardly enough time for the place to deteriorate and come back to looking like this? She seemed to have spent more than just a couple of years, decades even, in order to have to train someone to treat it this way. It was kind of peculiar I never heard of this place before but then again it was close enough to be in the vicinity of the local area but far enough to be remote.  
  
"How long have you been here," I asked quietly.  
  
"About thirty some years."  
  
' She didn't look that old,' I thought to myself. "So who owned the house before Vegeta?"  
  
"Vegeta's father of course. He had owned this house when I first came to it. He had bought it from a man a few months before I had arrived and was more than ready to pick up the pieces where that man had left them immediately. I was here to help him pick them and I saw the place transform itself into a majestic place. He visited a lot then but after he got married and got Vegeta he decided that they preferred the city and since the child needed stability they would stay there most of the time and then spend vacations elsewhere. And I think the Misses didn't like it here either."  
  
"So you took care of this forgotten place for them while they stayed away?"  
  
"Yes, sort of. You see the master back then, Vegeta's father, wanted to take me as Vegeta's nanny even though I wanted dreadfully to stay here. Back then I had a family, people to go home to. Not a husband or little tots around the house, not anything like that, just an unconventional type of setting one got used to, one loved. They are gone now though, grown old like me and more so unforgiving. They thought I committed some lewd sort of betrayal by leaving our little home but I had my life to live and they had theirs."  
  
She stood there with a few stray tears falling down her cheek. I was about to give her a handkerchief to wipe her tears away but she quickly snatched one from out of her pocket and dried her eyes. I felt uncomfortable listening to her talk like this and by my expression she probably knew it. She apologized saying this normally didn't happen, that she normally was the pillar of control that she never broke down before a guest before but that I looked different somehow from the rest. Much more pleasant and sweeter she said. I almost snorted on seeing how she had judged me so precisely. I told her it was okay, that I didn't mind it was just a sad story. She shook her head understanding. She continued speaking now of the topic I had asked her. She was completely back to normal, dignified as usual, but this time she was not devoid of emotion.  
  
"I wasn't my fault you know, the house had to deteriorate under those conditions. I tried the best to take care of it adequately but my distance from it as well as taking care of the most obstinate child, Vegeta, prevented it. The master stopped caring about the house after a while. His wife did not like it so much here as I said it before, no friends and all. He loved his wife so much all he saw was her angelic face, her awesome beauty and graceful body." She paused. "I remember coming back after Vegeta had grown up and he wanted to live in the house. It had looked horrid in comparison to the way it looked before I left. It took us years to fix up, years to get everything perfect."  
  
"He brought it back?" I asked interrupting her.  
  
"Yes, he did, but exactly to his own liking, much more beautiful. I guessed telling him stories of the place when he was young wasn't for the worst because he took the initiative to bring it back. I knew Vegeta would do one of two things to the place. He would either tear it down citing it was a waste of space and his time or work on it. Thank God he choose the later. Vegeta designed everything you see and will see here. He approved everything. Yes I had a part I would design the rooms and Vegeta would keep what he liked and got rid of the rest, everything must be up to his standard he said. Nothing is here by accident, by any sort of mistake. Vegeta's too thorough for that. Nothing is or will ever be second best here."  
  
"Is that so." I said skeptically, Vegeta the extreme perfectionist wasn't exactly the man I had in my mind. "I believe I have to see that to believe that."  
  
"And you will see it in time Mrs. Briefs but I am afraid we have wasted enough already talking. Vegeta wants the gravity room ready by the time he gets home, at the most by tomorrow and he will take no excuses."  
  
"What about plain facts. The great impossibility that this could occur as the time he gave me limits me so significantly that I was unable to do so."  
  
"He will accept no excuses not even that one," she said smiling as if it was completely ludicrous.  
  
"It doesn't really matter whether he accepts the excuse or not, that is not exactly my problem though it is most certainly his," I said a little annoyed.  
  
She chuckled. "I see you are exactly like the master. They were right. "  
  
With that she was went off, beckoning me to follow her, not giving me the chance to ask her who gave her that information. I sighed I guessed I was soon going to be working on the gravity room. I didn't feel like doing that now.  
  
"Where is my room?" I asked running to catch up with her. For an old woman she was very fast on her feet.  
  
"Don't worry I'll show you there. The maids you were assigned I think would have already unpacked your things there. They are very efficient you know and will do anything you ask." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You just have to go on the intercom and ask them no matter the time, day or night, for what you want. They will have it done as fast as possible."  
  
I could see why Vegeta would enjoy the place and took so much time and money to have it suitable for his living, these people waited on him hand and foot. He got everything he wanted whatever time it was and probably where ever he felt like getting it. No wonder he felt that in other sectors of his life he would get it that way. Everyone practically gave him what ever he wanted whether or not he deserved it.  
  
I had fell behind again so I ran to catch her up again. I wanted to explain why I couldn't stay. She looked like she believed this was going to be a living in job until I was finished it but I was certainly not going to do.  
  
"I'm afraid that I will leave in the nights." I said. She immediately turned towards me. "I thought Vegeta would have already told you so. I can't stay here you see. It is not exactly proper for me to do so and if anyone found out they would think the worst and spread it all over this damnable place and I would be shun from this society. I don't want that to happen. I like it here."  
  
She looked at me as if she was annoyed. Vegeta should have told them or at least hinted at it so that I wouldn't have to tell her. He always liked to place people in bad situations; he must me enjoying himself now. She seemed hurt but I knew no matter what I could not stay here of all the places. Yes it was beautiful but Vegeta lived here. Had it been another man that lied here maybe just maybe I would have spent the night but this was Vegeta. Vegeta with that dark gleam in his eye, that ever present smirk on his face and that very masculine body. There was no doubt in my mind what that body of his could induce in a female and I didn't want the chance to find out. I have already been tempted in dreams of what he could do. Plus I had heard rumors of some of his escapades what he could so with a woman and I did not want that experience. If Vegeta wanted me that is.  
  
"If that is what you are worried about you don't have to worry about anything. What happens in this house stays here. No body breathes a word about what happens here. None of the servants here do or will ever do so. We have too much loyalty for that. You see when you work here you feel like the best and if Vegeta or I allow you to work here you are most certainly one of the best. We pride ourselves here in loyalty and duty comes before all else. He expects this from us and so do we."  
  
I didn't know whether I should have been scared or impressed. She had said it with such a solemn face that I knew she was not lying or even joking for that matter. She was telling the truth, making that last part of it the scariest. Loyalty and duty comes before all else. I didn't want to know what all else consisted of so I didn't ask any more questions. They had a job to do and I had mine and since they didn't question me about mine why should I question theirs. I guess it was just a little surprising Vegeta could get anyone to feel such loyalty towards him.  
  
Maybe it was a good thing I could probably wear and do what ever I wanted here. I wouldn't have to do such ridiculous things as changing after and before I entered and left the gravity room like at home. I didn't trust some of the younger servants too much. Yes they had loyalty to some extent but where did this extent end. Maria knew what work I did, all the servants did yet she was surprised when she saw me in male's clothing. Curiosity always destroyed people and in this case it would be me. No man wanted a woman more intelligent and hardworking than himself. Not even the best of them did.  
  
"Here is your room." She said before opening the door. She stepped aside waiting for me to enter. I did and was greeted with one of the most spectacular sights. I was beautiful like the rest of the house, she was right its beauty could never be by accident it was too prefect for that.  
  
"I see you like it. It is one of my favourite rooms in this house, it is also one of the largest bedrooms. Just look at the curtains, aren't the beautiful and the view, isn't it breathtaking."  
  
The windows were massive and the curtains over them looked miles long. They flowed like a river down to the ground and so did the transparent material that was around the bed, everything felt so delicate and soft under my hands. The pillowcases were embroidered and the bedspread was hand sewn. She looked at them with pride. She stood and watched me look around it. After a while she cleared her throat making me turn towards her. She maneuvered me into the adjoining room, my dressing room. It had no door to it only a huge door way. The same curtains were in here. There was a dressing table, a chest of draws and a wardrobe all made of the same kind of wood all of which had my clothes. On the dressing table were my perfumes from home and all the other things that I had bought. There was something else there though. There were a set of brushes with a comb and a mirror. They were all made of ivory with a design made in gold. I looked at them.  
  
"They are yours. A gift from Vegeta."  
  
I didn't know what you say. What could one say when they got a present from Vegeta himself, the bastard himself. Maybe he wasn't a complete bastard if he gave me these lovely present.  
  
"Tell him thank you for me."  
  
"Tell him yourself. You will see him later tonight when he comes to check on the progress of the gravity room."  
  
I didn't question her. What could I say? How could on thank Vegeta? Instead I headed towards a door at the other end of the room. The door lead to a spacious bathroom. It had the usual, a bath, a shower and two sinks embedded in a large countertop with a huge mirror spreading the span of it. It was simple but lovely. I liked it mostly because the tub was further down in the room in a space of its own, nothing but tile around it.  
  
"You like the room don't you."  
  
"Yes and your gift."  
  
"They are beautiful. Did you work hard for this room to look this way?"  
  
She chuckled. "Like I said nothing is by accident here. If you had noticed I didn't even place paintings in here. It took one's attention away from the room itself to the paintings. I didn't want that. Vegeta's room is a masterpiece though. I could have all the paintings in the world and it still would not take away your attention from the room."  
  
"Does it?" I asked my interest gained. I had wondered how Vegeta had lived but my thoughts never strayed further than his actual house, never something as intimate as his own personal resting place.  
  
"Yes it is. Maybe you could....." She stopped herself. I knew what she was going to say but unless I went out of my way to see it myself or for a more poignant reason I could not see it. Yet this only made me want to see it more.  
  
"I must go." She said after a while of silence. "I have work to do and so do you. You already know where the gravity room is. You can find your way without me. Right?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The master will be down there to see you when he comes. Be ready. Thank him then," she said smiling at my blush before leaving.  
  
I looked around a little before heading down there with my change of clothes in my hand and my tools in the other. I changed when I reached there and went straight to work. I was hard though as there were men outside there working away at the some part of the insulation layer. They were to be done yesterday and by the faces you could see they wanted to finish today.  
  
The rest of the day was quite uneventful. I, working inside the gravity room needing peace and quiet, while the men outside obstructed it. Everything was just normal until a faithful knock came on the door.  
  
Author's Note: The last chapter of first person is next. Welcome to third person.   



	6. Miscalculations

The Stranger  
By Jody  
  
Kind of fic: Romance /Alternate Universe / Suspense / Angst   
Pairing: Vegata/Bulma   
Rating: R   
Warnings: Suggestive language, angst.   
Disclaimer: I not own Dragonball Z or any it's characters.   
Background: This fic takes place in the late nineteen century in England, which is more technologically advanced. Vegeta is a very rich gentleman who moves into the countryside in which Bulma resides with her mother and father. Because of his wealth he is simultaneously welcomed into the elite social circle in the society with Bulma.   
Summery of Chapter: Finally the long awaited meeting up of Vegeta and Bulma but as anything really changed between the two. Even though Bulma's feelings for him have become almost unbearable does he reciprocate the feelings.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Miscalculations  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
The question was redundant and unneeded. I knew exactly who it was. It could only be one person and one person only and that boorish person had to be Vegeta. It had been so long maybe even too long since I had seen him. Perhaps if I saw him more often my memories of him wouldn't be so distorted as to make me believe that he was more than just the arrogant bastard he portrays so well. That underneath the deep almost endless collection of darkened layers, blackened by everything wrong in the world and more importantly everything wrong with him, was one layer left pure from everything. You couldn't even call it a layer, it was like the innermost part of the rose curled up by itself, the pride, the confidence, dual in their nature, could never reach it, only leaving the outright good, maybe even love or the capacity to love. This needle of feeling in an unending haystack, this suffocating flame starving for oxygen to re-ignite, gave me hope for something that was deemed hopeless.  
  
This sordid hope was not the only thing that remained after his long absences from my vision, memories of his physique, torturous hauntings I received whether awake or asleep, wanted or unwanted, voluntary or involuntary, ever present, ever tormenting me like a ghost. His body seemed almost godlike in nature, the few imperfections he had, worked in his favour. His measly height easily viewed on a personal note did not subtract but added a few inches to my already immense attraction for him.  
  
I wished he felt the same, that I made him think things about me that only the glorious sin in itself acted out in its complete entirety was enough to quench the fires in his mind, in his loins, him finding solace in mine. I hated being attracted to him, all the time knowing these affections were one-sided on my part. Though I would admit honestly that I reviled in the indecent knowledge of knowing that where far more worthier men have failed to gain my interest he effortlessly obtained it by his insolence, his impudence, attributes normally unflattering to men deemed good in my eyes for Vegeta.  
  
It gave me the sort of feeling one enjoyed when one knew that in the eyes of others you were rare flower yet in your mind, your soul, you were not perfect, not wholly innocent. That you were perverted by feelings of lust, passion and cravings for unbridled nights with a man with low morals, hardly befitting of the gem but exactly what it needed for it to sparkle a little brighter, made more beautiful.  
  
Vegeta was remarkable in this sense but inept in others. Somehow when you were around him he could make you forgot all the feelings of endearment you had for him, leaving you devoid of any feelings excepting that of complete and utter hate. He could do that to you just like that and he made no apologies for it. I knew this would happen even before he spoke his first word and I knew that this feeling would soon disappear after his last. This ever-revolving cycle was ludicrous, nonsensical quite frankly but appallingly nothing less than expectant as such was the logic of a woman in lust.  
  
It was then that the pounding noises Vegeta was making with the use of his fist and the door succeeded in its purpose, drawing my attention to the actual person and away from my personal conjured up one. Vegeta wanted some attention from me, the greedy bastard as if he didn't have enough. I could tell he was upset but more so impatient than anything else. I was going to get up to let him in but decided against it. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing I had succumbed to his despicable behaviour. Instead I remained where I was with my back towards the door, continuing my work diligently only pausing to tell him he could come in.  
  
"I'm already inside woman, for sometime now at that. You seemed preoccupied with something else," he drawled. "Did you think I would wait for your permission to enter my own place?"  
  
I looked over at him. He was leaning on the wall beside the door, the knuckles of one of his hands casually placed over the closed metal door while the other one was folded over his chest. He had been knocking the door from the inside.  
  
"No, but had you done so it would have shown you had some gentlemanlike qualities."  
  
"Would it now?"  
  
He chuckled, his lips slightly parted at first but as his laughter grew louder so did the space between his lips. He was amused as to him my statements held immeasurable amounts of amusement in them. In truth and in fact in order to have gentlemanlike qualities one had to be a gentleman or in the least attempting to be one and their lied my error, Vegeta was never a gentleman and would never be one. He was too crude, too rude, too rough.  
  
"I thought we knew each other long enough for us to both know that I am not a gentleman. Hell I thought it was common knowledge by now," he said pushing himself off of the wall before starting to walk towards me. "I would think the letters I wrote you would have made it blatantly obvious. Maybe you just think the best of me."  
  
I laughed at the irony. I did indeed think the best of Vegeta in a sense but I was also wary of the worst of him. I thought he wasn't that bad, as evil as people described him to be, yet I knew he was capable of everything they said he could and would do anytime he felt like. It was this power that he had that was so unnerving, making you aware of his presence more and more. It was like playing with fire, the danger predominant but the need to continue overwhelming your senses with exactly that fueled you to go on. Vegeta was my fire.  
  
I smiled looking up at the man towering over me for once. He looked at me trying to read what was in the expression I was giving him. He seemed confused. It was good to see Vegeta speechless for once and to know I was the cause. He raised his eyebrows so questioningly but I merely giggled, a fool in lust.  
  
The silence became more and more prominent as we looked at each other. It was an awkward silence but my position on the floor made me comfortable in it. His eyes were so dark, so piercing, even at this distance. I had everything to hide and nothing to show but rather than looking guilty by turning away from him awkwardly, I stared straight at him, never flinching, mocking innocence in a childlike manner. I delighted in this even though deep down inside I knew there still laid some guilt even in this action. Guilt lied in everything concerning Vegeta, nothing could remain wholly innocent, not even me.  
  
Then he turned away abruptly, my smile faded instantly, his back to my eyes. Our roles reversed, I was now the one wondering what he was thinking and there was no longer anything to smile for. He remained silent but when he spoke he said nothing I wanted to hear. And the strange thing was I was not sure of what I did want to hear. However I knew somehow even if I did Vegeta would never oblige.  
  
"You should get back to work," his back still turned to me as he uttered these words, "I need the gravity room as soon as possible. No more evasive techniques, woman, the sooner the better," he continued. He walked away. His interest was now drawn towards the true object of his desire, the gravity room.  
  
"Yes I should get back to work," I muttered.  
  
It made no sense to reflect on something that I was not even sure of when it did not happen. I could think of more positive things to think about like the warm bed that was hopefully waiting for me at home rather than Vegeta's cold disposition.  
  
We worked like this for sometime. Me steadfastly ignoring Vegeta's presence, installing some wires, while he did the same to me but instead his well-chosen distraction was the machine around us. I could hear the slight clinking of his shoes against the solid stone floor, the noise would increase and decrease slowly but it would not increase above a certain level. Vegeta was meticulously avoiding coming too close to me.  
  
"You've changed the paneling," he paused, "not by much, there is hardly a difference really but it is different from the first time I saw it. Why?"  
  
I wiped the sweat from my head as I looked over at him. His hands were gently touching the machine, his fingers moving slowly over the metal walls in his reach. Seeing his attention wholly focused on something was astonishing considering he paid absolutely no attention to me unless it was forced upon himself. It was kind of funny, in a self-contemptuous way, being bested by a machine for a man's attention, my feminine wiles made no longer alluring by some metal, bolts and electrical wires. I sighed as I answered his question. I could finally see why some women feared technology.  
  
"I changed the heights of gravity to which the gravity room could go to. I thusly had to make some changes to the design; the walls were the first things to go, the electrical wires had to be changed and other alterations had to be made. The walls are a little bit thicker than the first walls and are made of a stronger more durable metal, an alloy of aluminum."  
  
"Are they?" he asked interrupting me. His interest surprised me. He motioned with his hands for me to continue, a look of interest clearly written on his face, proving my theory to me right.  
  
"Aluminum was good enough by itself, that is what we used in the first place, but it was too light and not strong enough to manage anything above three hundred gs. Gravity above this would put a huge strain on the machine which would cause it to eventually collapse. That is why it would automatically shut down when it reached this gravity as it still will at any gravity it cannot manage. To lessen the strain making an alloy to keep some of the characteristics of aluminum like its strength and its durability, improving upon them, while also changing some characteristics such as its relatively low density was of the essence. After many tries we made the suitable alloy, which consists of aluminum and other metals in minimal percentages as well as carbon. This made it harder, stronger and somewhat heavier, just perfect for the use. That is why the machine took so long. We had to practically change the whole thing."  
  
"And to think all this time I thought it was spite." He said smirking.  
  
"Why would I want to spite you Vegeta? What could you have possibly done that could be so horrible to gain my scorn."  
  
"Everything and absolutely nothing sometimes. Women are spiteful, sadistic and complicated by nature."  
  
"Is that so. It does not surprise me you don't understand us. Your reputation speaks for itself. Your conquests with us have all been unsuccessful ventures, haven't they, Vegeta?" I spat, facing him. "And I suppose you blame that on us too."  
  
Everyone knew Vegeta had never been engaged nor had he ever kept a woman's attention long enough for him to get remotely close enough to having a courtship that lasted for any considerable time. Those who had made the mistake of allowing him that chance always said that they saw the man who he truly was before they had gotten too close to him to be blinded fully by their feelings. It was strange at first hearing this as Vegeta held no pretences no matter what but I guessed where as they saw him as a potential husband I was sure he saw them as having another potential which must have aided in temporarily blinding the two.  
  
He chuckled as he leaned back against the wall of the gravity room, his arms folded in front of him. "Unsuccessful in what sense, woman. Is marriage the only measure at how successful you are with a woman," he paused. "Let's presume you don't want marriage. Suppose you wanted something else and you got it. Isn't that a successful venture? To get what you want. Isn't that the basis of success?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"So therefore I am very successful then," he said cutting me off.  
  
"In a sense yes but a man without any meaningful aspirations can never be successful," I shouted pushing myself to my feet, standing steadfast in front of him.  
  
"There you go again assuming that my aspirations are not meaningful. Would you like to know them, Bulma? First hand. So that you can decide whether they are indeed meaningless or meaningful?"  
  
Before I knew it he was moving towards me in a menacing fashion, like an animal stalking his prey. I was his prey in this game of intimidation but had I known it was going to begin another game with me as another type of prey I would not have been strong, I would not have stood my ground, ready to take on anything he would bring excepting exactly what he did. I, the model of defiance so strong, easily broken to pieces not by a gesture of war, power or might but that of a more unexpected one, one far too delicate, simply not befitting of a battleground, not befitting of here but nevertheless the one chosen to be exhibited not by me but by him.  
  
He stopped so close to my body that I could feel the heat radiating off of his body pressing against mine emphasizing our closeness. He took his thumb and placed in under my chin, slowly lifting it so that we made eye contact. He lowered his head, bringing his lips very close to mine, all the time looking me straight in the eyes, never allowing them to meet. His controlled breath moved against my lips like small gusts of wind making me tremble. I remained immobile. He was making it hard for me to do anything at all but stay there wanting, sweet torture.  
  
My eyes fluttered between his eyes and his mouth, unabashedly flirting with both. He was smirking at me but I did not care. It was obvious he was affecting me and I doubted even if I wanted to I could stop the reaction I was giving to him. His lips then brushed mine, releasing pent up moan. I blushed with embarrassment, the spell I was under disappearing. I started to stiffen in his hands but he did not make me remain this way for long, he wanted to continue working his magic on me but this time in a different way.  
  
He moved his lips to my ears, brushing them against my cheeks. He nibbled at my ears. I moaned as a slipped my hands around his neck. He chose this moment, this exact moment to torture me, making me hate him. Where as I had forgotten why he started his ministrations he had not. He wanted me to know his aspirations. He whispered these grim incantations softly into my ears that had anything but a soft affect on me. It made my blood rush, my head whirling with the new information. I pushed him from me in rage. I slapped him.  
  
The words he said played over and over in my head. "I aspire to get what I want in life. My businesses, my work, my play are all to one end. They all combine to help me come closer and closer to my purpose," he paused to kiss my cheek, "Women are not part of this plan yet I use them for what I want physically, note not need, and occasionally they serve some purpose other than a good fuck." That was when I pushed him and slapped him but that didn't prevent the words from replaying.  
  
"We are fucking optional then." I screamed.  
  
"Deduce what you must from my statements."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
I was so angry, I couldn't think. I started to pace. These statements as well as the ones that were then left unsaid would replay in my head for sometime. I wish he hadn't said anything else but he insisted on adding to the previous ones, he insisted on getting me angrier.  
  
"I don't see why you are upset. They got what they wanted and I got what I wanted, we were both satisfied. I believe in by any means necessary. Don't you?" He had this mocking tone that did anything but lessen my anger.  
  
"So you're a whore for your purpose."  
  
"And you're just a whore."  
  
I tried to slap him once more but he held my hand this time. I looked at it intently then looked at he so I could see the playful look on his face comprising of glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face. From that moment our eyes did not leave each other. I watched as he slowly caressed my hand with his own, his fingers lingering in my palm. I suppressed a moan. He pulled my hand closer, bringing his lips down towards it. I dragged it away before he could kiss it. I was afraid of my reaction, whether it would correspond with my anger I should be feeling or would a seemingly temporarily subdued feeling arise yet again for another time today.  
  
His expression instantly changed. He was no longer amused with my actions but instead was becoming annoyed. I felt some joy in this. His smirk erased replaced by a scowl.  
  
"I am not the only one that has an infamous reputation you know, woman," he drawled, "I am not the only one rumours swarm around about. And according to them you shouldn't act so dammed better than anyone else," he said as he began to stalk around me looking intently for any response. I said nothing not even flinched. I allowed him to continue with his lies.  
  
"The few men you do like you don't exactly act virginal towards, do you? Do you ever wonder why you are not married at this age? I man doesn't want a slut for a wife."  
  
"And a woman doesn't want a man who isn't fit to be called one," I retorted and just to see his reaction I added, "who is probably incompetent in many other 'aspects' of his life than just that."  
  
I succeeded I saw the anger flash in his eyes, victory gotten. But this victory did not release the immense joy that I had hoped. It was made hollow by future ramblings.  
  
"Is that so? Do you choose the men that are fit to me called men or do you choose the ones who are not, knowing your taste you probably had the best of both worlds.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I don't see why? Unless, have I hurt your pride?"  
  
"You called me a slut you asshole."  
  
"I was only telling the truth."  
  
"How I am a slut." I was cut off by his laughter. "Get your facts straight I am innocent, I am a virgin."  
  
"That doesn't mean you act the role."  
  
"Doesn't it, and to think I thought otherwise. "  
  
He placed his hand on his chin, using it to rub it occasionally. He looked as if he was thinking up a rebuttal but he was not thinking, he was waiting, waiting as he did before for the right moment.  
  
"Take a while ago for example, you very forthcoming until.................."  
  
"Until you said I was optional."  
  
I felt ashamed, embarrassed. I was seething with anger. I looked for something around to throw at him, my tools. I walked to them. I picked some up in such anger, I spun, now facing him. He smirked at me, daring me, no urging me to throw them at him. I did exactly that but he dodged them all. I stood still for a while panting, my arms paining from my little exercise. I shoved pass him before walking towards the door. He did not start to follow me immediately, probably shocked somewhat from my onslaught. I slammed the door, the noise echoing against the hollow walls of the machine. The only hope I had then was that I had slammed the door right in his face.  
  
It was raining outside, the weather mirroring my mood. Along with the tears of the sky pelting my face there were tears of my own. I kept on walking as if being soaked immediately did not faze me in the least, it had not fazed me in the least. The only thing, I should say the only person, that did faze me was now following behind me at a good distance from me.  
  
I had heard the door open behind me before I heard the footsteps follow. I tried to maintain my current speed, not wanting him to affect anything I did again but the distance was lessening, his footsteps were getting closer and closer. I had to do something. I started to walk faster, not wanting him to catch up with me but as I drew further his footsteps became quicker. I was soon running.  
  
I heard him shouting something. I could not decipher what it was that he was saying, the only thing that was clear was the alarm in his voice. I could hear the sound of his voice, his footsteps getting closer through the rain, encouraging me to run faster and faster. Then suddenly I felt his body over mine, forcing me to the ground, momentarily pushing all the air out of my lungs. I felt shocked then nothing.  
  
Okay I am so sorry for the late update. Between exams and other things in my life I could not do any better. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written and it is also took the longest time to write, taking weeks because things kept coming up. I hope to get the next chapter out by next week. I really hope to. I think it is very possible since it will be the first of the many written in first person.  
  
Also I wanted to thank all my reviewers as well as those who don't. I appreciate the feedback as well as the fact you are reading it. Please continue to read and please review.  
  
Jody 


	7. Unexpected Feelings

The Stranger

By Jody

Kind of fic: Romance /Alternate Universe / Suspense / Angst

Pairing: Vegata/Bulma

Rating: R

Warnings: Suggestive language, angst.

Disclaimer: I not own Dragonball Z or any it's characters.

Background: This fic takes place in the late nineteen century in England, which is more technologically advanced. Vegeta is a very rich gentleman who moves into the countryside in which Bulma resides with her mother and father. Because of his wealth he is simultaneously welcomed into the elite social circle in the society with Bulma.

Summery of Chapter: Bulma's accident is explained.

Chapter 7

Unexpected Feelings

He stood in the center of the gravity room, his head thrown back, his body pressing back against an invisible wall. His laughter pounded against the walls around him mirroring the action of the slammed door that caused his amusement. He should have been angry at her behaviour, at her insults, at the slammed door she left in her wake. He should not have found any humour in her disrespect. He certainly would not have taken it from anyone or anything alive especially if he had still been on Vegeta-sei. On Vegeta-sei, he being the crowned prince of the planet would have disallowed any of his subjects from performing such stunts. People would have been killed for far less trivialities than that of a slammed door much less the attempted murder of himself, the prince. Saiyans never glorified or excused insubordination. It would neither matter that the utensils of his assassination was that of almost weightless tools coupled with the less than perfect throwing techniques of a woman embroiled within herself there would still have been dyer consequences.

She would have been killed, her body reduced to ash no matter the pleading for the spearing of her life. He would admit that he could have found a better use for that said body. A body that was almost perfect in every single way excepting that it was still left bare from his touches, tiny little imprints that marked her for his. He could do things to that body, things that the woman could not even imagine all he needed was to have her alone, truly alone and he would teach her the meaning of ecstasy and the need for flexibility in both her body and her mind.

How could he not come to terms with the fact that she did tickle his fancy a little more than those before her have? She was a very beautiful and delicate creature after all. But he was not lying when he told her earlier that she still would be like them, rejoicing in what he could make them feel and accepting what they would always be to him, nothing but a good roll in the sheets, a good fuck once in a while to keep him satisfied. He would have no problem disregarding her as he did with other woman. There was nothing so special about her that would elevate her above the rest.

He could admit she did indeed have an anger that made her roar like a sumptuous lioness and a quick and nimble tongue that gave him an answer to every question, inquiry, insult he threw at her. He could admit that no other woman came close to matching him in this respect or satisfied him on an intellectual level as she did but then again each woman had a defining quality about her that made her special to the rest. Unfortunately, somehow the others held no quality of that was so defined as to separate them from the rest. Thusly in the nameless faceless vessels used for his pleasure stood her outstanding being not only for these reasons but also for the fact that she stood with them as pleasurable and yet was still practically left untouched, simply unmarred physically in any true sexual respect by him.

Maybe it was the thrill of the chase, the unrelenting need of his for her that was yet to be satisfied but it was this fascination with her that lead him to incite any form of emotion in her, that caused her to storm out that door, that forced him to follow after her, that caused the worry that spread through him as he saw the irrefutable woman running almost blindly through a thunderstorm. Whether it was due to genuine concern for her or the knowledge that his need would no longer have the chance to be satisfied if she died before he could do so or a little of both was the reason he stormed after her but all he knew was that there was just this driving force that caused him to do so.

He stormed after her running in long fervent strides, calling her name, telling her to stop, knowing that if she did not follow his instructions she would get hurt. She disobeyed him. She ran faster, ignoring his shouts, his almost feral pleads. It should have been all too obvious to him that her mind was in her own world, a world that would cause her body to suffer in this.

The flashes of lightning grew brighter and brighter with each stride he made, the silence between the lightning and the thunder becoming shorter and shorter, showing the closeness of it all. With each step she ran faster and his pressed harder to reach her, when finally his voice no longer would make no sound, it was then his fears were realized. Lightning had struck a tree nearby and the now flaming torch lit by the lightning glowing in the musky evening time was going to hit her. It was this that made him forget everything out of his rules when strangers could possibly around and in an earnest attempt to save Bulma flew to her so as to make sure he not to fall short as his lunged for her. He pushed her to the ground with his body. And almost simultaneously destroyed the oncoming tree with a ki blast, his body protecting hers from the debris.

He held onto her tightly not wanting anything to happen to her. He whispered her name in her softly into her ears but she didn't answer. He repeated it again but she did not answer yet again. It was then he realized that he sensitive ears could not pick up on her breathing. She was not breathing. Panic struck him and he eased himself off of her in a hope to give her more air so she would breathe again. It didn't help. He turned her onto her back and immediately started to look for any serious injuries and there on her forehead was a cut where blood was coming from. He placed his hand behind her head gently shaking her willing her to wake up but she disobeyed in this respect. All she did as an answer was take a long awaited breath, but the breath was muffled and sounded as if it was painful for her to breathe. Panic raked through his body, he knew what that could mean or could cause. Without further pressing her to wake, he got up quickly, took her up and started running towards the mansion at full speed forgetting about his flying capabilities temporarily.

He voice could be heard as soon as her entered the door, servants rushing out of every corner of the mansion to find their master standing in the staircase holding an apparently hurt Bulma Briefs. Dorothy, his childhood nanny, was the first to reach him. She looked over Bulma with a startled expression.

"Call the doctor," he shouted at her. "Get him here now. I don't care if you have to send out a carriage for him, get him now!"

He voice was so authoritative she hadn't skipped and beat and in a second was rushing off to the nearest phone. The other servants looked onward not knowing what to do.

"Don't just stand there, get the damned meds, now!"

All at once all of them rushed to get what he asked for. In a rear show of affection he looked down at the fragile body in his hands and stroked her cheek. Her breathing was steadier now yet still sounded weak. He lowered his head, to listen to her breathing more closely, raising her body closer to him at the same time. That was the first time she felt her move.

Bulma felt strange and very weak. She opened her eyes slowly feeling as if she had just woken up after a bad night of sleep. She had a terrible headache and her vision was blurred. She, however, could see the outline of Vegeta's upper body almost against her. She moved in his hands not realizing where she was. He saw his outline move suddenly so that his face was closer to her. She raised her hand to touch his face, judging the distance between them.

She opened her mouth trying to speak but no sound came. She tried again but only a soft crock could be heard. She blinked again trying to clear her vision getting feed up of not being able to see properly even now. She succeeded in her plight when she finally saw Vegeta's face, it was concern stricken, her heart stopped.

"Vegeta," she whispered, "what happened?"

"Not now woman we need to get you to a bed."

She felt herself moving but she wasn't walking.

"Where am I?"

"Shh. In my hands woman."

She nodded her head in response, snuggling more into his chest. He was warm and felt nice. She yawned, she was tired.

"Don't leave me Vegeta." She said before drifting off to sleep.

Vegeta walked through the door of her room, into her bedroom. He placed her into the bed, then stepped back and looked intently at her. He stayed like this for a while just looking at her. He chose not to think of his actions, his worry. He pushed searching for the reason to the back of his mind at this moment he was just reflecting on the fact she would be all right.

She had a bruise on her forehead and her masculine clothes were torn but she still held her beauty. He took a deep breath and walked toward the windows. They were open already, he did not need to open them to give her fresh air. He stood there and watched her sleeping, the shock of what had happened seeping back into his blood. It could have been prevented. If he had not upset her this would not have happened. It was then he decided it was better he stayed away from Bulma Briefs she was a danger to herself as well as him. He actually starting to care about her and that was what he needed to prevent. Keeping her at a distance would be the only way to prevent this but he was just unsure how he was going to do that.

"Master Vegeta the doctor is on his way. He will be here any second now." Dorothy said after she closed the room door behind her. She had just made a series of phone calls, to both the doctor and to the Briefs. She knew they would have to be contacted even though Vegeta had not told her to do so. He had not been thinking properly before and as she looked at him now he probably was not doing so now.

He hadn't answered her. He instead remained looking at the sleeping woman before him deep in thought.

" Do you want me to leave Master?"

"She could have died Dorothy."

He voice was hoarse but steady

"Yes but she didn't." Dorothy reminded.

She walked across the room to Vegeta. She had seen him grow into a man and yet she still could see the boy that was in him. Only at the most vulnerable moments when his guard was down could you still see the boy that made the man and it was these times that she had most appreciated her job as his nanny when both of them were younger. She was no longer his nanny and he didn't need one. She was now his head of staff and she was getting old. Someone would have to take her place as his only female friend and the woman on the bed with her eyes closed seemed suitable enough for that. But where as her relationship with Vegeta was completely plutonic she doubted it would be that way between the two.

She would not hug him when she reached him. She knew he would never allow her to do so. Only when he was an extremely small boy did she get a chance to do so. He was no longer a boy he was now a man. Instead she stood beside him in silence giving him her support the only way he would accept it. They did not talk nor did she expect them to. They remained like this until she opened the door for the doctor.

He was a lean tall man who wore spectacles and a black suit. He had a handsome face that seemed to have a permanent sympatric look on it.

"Good afternoon Ms. Parker, Mr. no Ouji."

"Good afternoon Doctor Bartlett." Dorothy said.

Vegeta only nodded his head at him and remained where he was.

Doctor Bartlett immediately went to Bulma's bedside. She still laid there sleeping, her chest moving up and down, as he worked on her. He started assessing her injuries.

"Mr no Ouji, how exactly did this occur. Ms. Parker was unable to tell me what happened."

"She hit her head." Vegeta said simply, finding that was sufficient enough answer for the doctor.

"And how did you suppose she hit her head Mr. no Ouji," the doctor asked curtl, wanting Vegeta to have him the facts quickly so he could concentrate on helping his patient.

The doctor's tone did not go unnoticed or unanswered by Vegeta. Vegeta pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and stood with his feet slightly apart, his eye more intense than before. He was the picture of intimidation.

"She fell."

The doctor still not finding his answer valid enough explanation continued to question him. He after all had his back to Vegeta and did not notice the difference in Vegeta's stance. Dorothy however noticed and noted the change. She knew she would have to silence one of them soon.

"Do you know how she fell or did you just find her on the ground in this state."

"I saw when she fell down. She was running."

"And why may I ask was she running."

"She was upset."

"And why was she upset," he looked briefly at Vegeta and then continued to examine Bulma.

"I have no idea." Vegeta said authoritatively, making the doctor know he tolerate any more questioning or more precisely there would be no more questioning.

The doctor took the hint and questioned him no more. Even though he was had taken care of Vegeta on some occasions he was only immune to Vegeta's intimidation to a certain extent and no furthur and he was no fool, he knew when not ask any more questions.

"Vegeta I am afraid you will have to leave I have to examine Ms. Briefs more thoroughly."

Vegeta nodded his head and was about to leave when he saw Bulma eyes open. He paused for a moment and then continued on his way out of the room. He would remain outside of her door until her parents was gone and she was once again asleep before checking up on her.

Bulma slowly came back to consciousness. She felt someone touching her. She immediately whispered Vegeta's name wondering if he was still in his arms. She snuggled deeper into the bed.

"No, this in Doctor Bartlett. I am going to take a closer look at your injuries so just relax."

"Where is Vegeta?" she said sitting up abruptly while rubbing her eyes to obtain better vision.

"I assume he is outside. He just left."

"Oh."

"Now just relax," he said pushing her back against the bed, "Your parents will be here anytime. Ms. Parker here informed me that she called them and they are on their way."

Bulma obeyed him and lied back on the bed. Her parents were on their way. How in the world was she going to explain this. She wasn't even too sure how this occurred herself. It was obvious she would have to lie if Vegeta hadn't told them already. She couldn't help but wonder if he had stayed with her the entire time or had just simply showed the doctor where she was. The first would be flattering but the latter would only serve to upset her. But even if Vegeta did stay she wasn't sure what would have been his motives. Would it have been just because she had asked him to or did he care what happened to her?

"Ouch."

"Sorry. But we have to take off these clothes so I can get a better look at you."

She followed his instructions lifting up herself when he asked her to. It was kind of weird at first but he eased her with his voice and soothing words. He reminded her of her father who would soothe her by talking to her like this when she would get nervous when she had to do something she wasn't sure she could do. Doctor Bartlett worked efficiently and quickly until she was bandaged and no longer as weak as before. She thanked him when he was done.

"You are welcome young lady. Remember to stay in bed for a day or two before even thinking of getting up."

"I will."

"Good. Ms. Parker here tells me your parents are outside. They must want to see you. I'm afraid I will have to talk to them before you can see them. You might have to wait a little while."

"That is fine."

The truth was that Bulma was in no mood to see her parents anytime soon. She didn't know what to tell them. If worst came to worst she could tell them she has a memory lapse

"I will leave you now."

Doctor Bartlett left the room but Dorothy remained.

"We must change you into other clothes before your parents come inside. I don't think they would like to see you in these torn things."

Dorothy went and took up a nightgown from out of no where and helped Bulma to change. She then looked over the place another time before opening the door to let in Bulma's parents.

Bulma's mother ran into the room, threw her arms around Bulma and wouldn't let go.

"Are you okay sweetie," she said crying and kissing her cheeks, "I was so worried, so very worried. Your father and I was so worried. Oh, Bulma we were so worried.'

Bulma looked around her mother at her father who stood looking at the emotional reunion. Bulma mouthed t him to help her.

"Lindia give our daughter some room. She looks fine. The doctor said she was fine and I believe so."

Her sniveling mother obeyed and let go of her daughter but remained at the side of the bed, holding her hand.

"Yes he did. He said she would have to stay in bed for a while. Didn't he? I guess she can't leave with us. She'll have to stay her."

A little smile started to creep over her mother's face and that sparkle in her eyes started to seep back in. She was thinking up something and Bulma knew what.

"I guess she will," Dr. Briefs stated, "It wouldn't be good for her to come back with us."

"You are leaving me?"

"I seems you so, darling. You are in no condition to get up much less go back home in that stuffy carriage. The distance would harm you further than you already are harmed. You have to stay and that is final. At least now you have an excuse for being here with Vegeta helping him with that machine your father sold him. You and Vegeta could get to know each other a little better than you already do."

Bulma lowered herself into her bed and looked up at her parents. She couldn't help the feeling thinking that her mother was somewhat happy about the outcome of her injury. She knew why her mother wanted to do but if she knew only knew like herself that it was a lost cause she probably wouldn't be so happy about the inconvenience that was now a great convenience for her in order to get her daughter married.

With that finalized her mother and father started to talk to her about everything and nothing but they did not have her full attention. All she could think of if indeed she and Vegeta was a lost cause.

Sorry for the late update. Since I was late with this one I am going to try and get out the other one by the week after next. Truly I am cause I want to reach Chapter ten which promises to be a very interesting and pivotal chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got. I know I need to update more often but school is no much harder now I don't know what to do. But the next chapter is coming in less than a month that is what I promise you and if it does not I promise two chapters.

Please review.

Jody


	8. Comforting Hands

The Stranger

By Jody

Kind of fic: Romance / Mystery / Hetai / Alternate Universe / Angst

Pairing: Vegata/Bulma

Rating: R

Warnings: Suggestive language, Cursing, lemons

Disclaimer: I not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

Background: This fic takes place in the late nineteen century in England, which is more technologically advanced. Vegeta is a very rich gentleman who moves into the countryside in which Bulma resides with her mother and father. Because of his wealth he is simultaneously welcomed into the elite social circle in the society with Bulma.

Summery of Chapter: Well Vegeta lays his comforting hands on Bulma

Chapter 8

Comforting Hands

He stayed hidden away in the darkness of her bedroom where neither the moonlight that sifted through the fibers of the material of her bedroom's curtains nor the light coming from the quivering flame of the candle on her nightstand could possibly reach him. Only the whites of his eyes remained visible in his entire silhouette, the darkness of the room engulfing his entire body completely, masking any sign of his presence. He stayed there, disguised in darkness, leant up against the wall nearest to the window from whence he had come, watching her intently as she slept as peacefully as could be expected with the day's events.

He didn't know how long he had been there admiring her sleeping figure. He watched her breathing, her chest slowly rising and falling almost rhythmically except for the occasional cough, which stalled both of their breaths. He watched the way she would occasionally toss and turn in her sleep, her aqua hair spreading haphazardly over the pillows, sheet and blanket with her every movement as if exploring and conquering every newfound fiber foreign to her yet tailored precisely for her. Lastly, he watched her shiver. The cool breeze flowing over her body, chilling her to the bone, causing her to search for the warmth he could have easily provided her, given her in moments of ecstasy, shared with her in the moments thereafter.

He, however, wouldn't warm her. How could he? She was not his. And after today she would never be. She was not the sort of woman who one had a tryst with, nor was she the sort of woman who would take part in one without her damned morals coming into play. And plus at the woman's current state of mind, she wouldn't allow it. She couldn't possibly want him after today. She just couldn't. So instead of following his instinct he watched her, amused with her struggle unknowing her fight was with not only with the cold weather engulfing her body but also the lust encompassing her mind.

She was so beautiful, far more beautiful than any other woman he could recall, but it was not only her beauty that drew him to her, it was also her life, her spirit, her intelligence, qualities that most woman in this world did not have or could possibly even hope to possess and yet they were the qualities that he desired, that he ungraciously demanded in all his women transforming these unyieldingly attributes into discernible staples all his women, his sinuous lovers simply had to possess. Maybe it was exactly these qualities that made him believe she was so beautiful for she possessed these qualities to a far greater extent than any other woman, almost matching his own lust for life with her passion for her own.

This passionate disposition of hers was the reason for her erratic emotion drenched behaviour, her logic and reason being totally consumed within the fires of her fervor, making her an enemy to both herself and others. It was not her being an enemy to others that elicited a sort of selfish worry from him but it was her being a danger to herself. Even though he had indeed taken the stance that he would not talk to her much less touch her, he did enjoy having his options open to him so that if the occasion did arise there was always room for him to change his mind, always room for him to sate the hunger he felt for her inside.

He had been unable to budge, to remove himself from her door, her plead for him to stay with her kept him there for hours until he decided to check up on her, to lay eyes on her instead of monitoring her ki from where he stood. It had to be guilt. Guilt could be the only answer to why he had not gone and slept peacefully. He had after all done worst crimes to people and felt no remorse, wanting no absolution for his terrible sins, wanting to actually commit more and trying to grow stronger in order to do so and by doing do. And after all of this, he still had been able to sleep and sleep peacefully. Yet he stood there, cemented in his torment, unable to even imagine sleeping without checking on her though he knew his dreams would have been filled with her image whether or not he did.

He wondered if her dreams remained as tormented as his with the hunger he felt for her, with the desire she unabashedly showed for him. Her hands, though unschooled, toying expertly with his thread thin control, slowly unwinding him until it was ready to snap. She easily turned his controlled persona into a ravenous beast, a beast that he knew too would set ablaze her body's growing needs. With scenes of her long waited flirtation with her own steaming desire, unknowingly exciting and enhancing his aggressive need, silently begging him to quench her growing fire by placing his engorged manhood skillfully between her knees. Him basking in her flushed lips and her readiness to please, his hands touching places that he had yet to see. He would make her beg, beg him for release, beg him not to stop, beg him to complete her. He would make her scream, his name, in want, in need, earnestly. He would make her come, in pleasure, with him, over and over. He would fulfill her needs.

But as he looked at her, he knew that those thoughts would never become a reality. His stubbornness and resolution prohibited him from acting out what he unwittingly didn't know both of them desired. That while she was twisting and turning in front of him on his bed, she was dreaming of him caressing her body, every part of it, with every part of his. That though she was unschooled in the art of lovemaking, her mind translated what her body wanted into the steamy visuals in that laced her every thought, engulfing every fiber of her being with what a night with Vegeta would be.

As she dreamt of him, she became more relentless in bed, fighting the air relentless reaching for the ghost that was there.

"Vegeta." She sighed. Almost a murmur, but his ears heard it. His mind yearned for it. He wanted her to be his. He wanted her to want to be his.

" Vegeta." She moaned, a little but louder. I little bit more insistent.

A smirk slowly crossed his face, as his watched her slightly parted lips release his name. He back was arched, her breath short.

_At least you have surmised how good I am in bed. _

He looked at her more intently, watching her every move form the corner of the room. Her fingers were lost in the mass of tangled comforters and sheets she had previously lied between. She was no longer quiet but she was so beautiful. Her aqua hair no longer neatly combed in some exaggerated bun, but it wild, brazen, bold has it encroached upon already marked territory, claiming the pillows, covers, comforters as Bulma herself claimed the entire bed with her scent. And he could smell her scent. It was rich and sweet as he knew she would be. He could almost taste her on his lips. He wanted to feel her body shake under his lips. He wanted to taste, suck and lick her everywhere his mouth could reach. He would make her find completion before his body got its release.

Her scent intensified as he came closer and closer to her. Calling him to taste her, have her, claim her as his own. But he knew she would give him no such release without some sort of social contract, some grandiose admittance of his love. He would have to in the least worship her, like all the other men who saw her and wanted her did. Bow to her every whim, her every need. He would have to marry her. But he had no marriage contract or license to give her. He could promise her unbridled nights of passion and lax days of love making in the sun, in which he made his body be the shade from the sun, and his hands make her as hot as the noon day. But she would want marriage and he would not give her that. But she was surely beautiful from his view right beside her. She would surely be his.

"Damn it Vegeta……..please," she moaned. Her yearning sounds, pierced through the silence in the room, stifling the sound of the breeze outside the open window. _  
_

_Damn it, woman. You do not even know what you are asking for. You beg for my touch not understanding, not truly experiencing what I am, what I have done. You saw but just a taste of me today and you retreated. You ran like a mad woman through the rain and lightening. You ran like a coward to your doom. Foolish woman! _

But He wanted her to tell him yes. That she wanted everything from him as well as the consequences that came with it. But she stilled and she became less relentless as his hand approached her forehead. She shivered feeling his ki warm her, from his closeness.

"Oh Vegeta," she sighed

He fingers paused as he was about to touch her forehead.

"Do you want me this badly, woman? Tell me……Tell me what you want. Tell me the words." He looked at her head turn away. He chuckled.

"But you can't find them, can you? Can all you say is please?" he growled getting angry.

She was so innocent. Innocent was something he doubted he ever was. Even at birth, he doubted he was truly innocent, naive like her. She had no control over her emotions. She showed all of them, even in her sleep it seems. She was an open book. And she wanted to be read and admired by him. To be cherished. But there were repercussions to going to bed with a Saiyan. And he doubted she wanted to deal with any one of them. She wanted to feel him, his hips, his lips.

_Do you want to feel them, women. Do you want to know how I feel?_

She sighed.

He touched her temple and give her some of his ki, warming her through and through. Bulma felt it. It felt like heaven. And when he rose to leave her, to depart from her now that he knew she was okay, she awoke. Her eyes flung open, her blue eyes where darkened with lust. Her blues eyes stared unknowingly into his deep endless black orbs, as he hovered over her.

She reached to touch him, but he vaporized in front of her eyes. She watched him disappear in astonishment, in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes, wondering is she was still asleep, if this was but a continuation of her dream. It had to be. Men could not disappear into thin air.

She sat up and rubbed her aching back, looking straight in his direction but not seeing him, hidden behind the curtains, away from her view and her touch.

" I must me dreaming." Bulma whimpered so soft that only Vegeta Saiyan eyes could hear.

"Damn it, Vegeta, please leave me alone," she cried. "You pester me in the day. You haunt my dreams in the nights. You have me seeing things now. Damn it, you have me seeing you."

She flung the sheets off of her sweat drenched, pleasure hungry body in absolute frustration. What was she was she to do. Wait for the insufferable man to feel a little of need for her in turn while she waited and dreamt of unbridled nights of ecstasy. She left the one yearning as he walked without the burden of desire.

She got out of bed overwhelmed with the realization that a decision needed to be made. Would she keep this up or go to a man who she could control with little effort on her part, and given into her desires, her needs? Was she supposed too stay in hopes that her fierce attraction of him, would be returned with his for her.

She sighed.

She fumbled to the mirror and stared, just stared at her own tired reflection, a reflection that ached for a lot of sleep and muscular hands. Her entire persona looked tired, like she had no business getting out of bed.

"When were these dreams going to stop. Do I want him THIS bad? Do I need his touch this badly?" she sighed.

Vegeta watched her looking at the mirror staring at herself in the mirror, talking to herself. She was not at all aware that he was right there listening to her, wanting her as she wanted him.

She had given him a scare. He thought she would realize that he was right in front of her opened eyes, but his person was another section of her dream.

He hoped he haunted her. He wished she dreamt of him every night until she came to his bedroom for release. He wanted her to give in. He would make her give in.

He would make her beg, beg him for release, beg him not to stop, beg him to complete her. He would make her scream his name, in want, in need, earnestly. He would make her come, in pleasure, with him, over and over. He would complete her fantasies. He would make her dreams of them a reality.

Message From Author

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait have been busy but I am totally free this summer. I also please review because this helps gives me direction and the will to keep on writing. So please please review especially if you want me to continue because after the long wait, I am really not sure if anyone is reading it.


End file.
